Darryl Rogue
by Mitsuba Shinsen
Summary: Et si Rogue avait enlevé Harry Potter ce fameux soir d'Halloween ? Et s'il l'avait transformé physiquement et en avait fait son fils ? Et si Rogue était capable d'aimer et d'être un bon père ? Et si Harry Potter s'appelait Darryl Rogue ? Un mini Rogue à Poudlard ? 2 sex-symbol de Serpentard faisant les 400 coups ? Une promesse de bordel à Poudlard pendant 7 ans ? C'est par là
1. Prologue : Comment tout a commencé

Bonjour à tous et toutes, Voici une fic que je viens de commencer à écrire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayer de poster 1x par semaine, mais il est possible que j'ai parfois du retard... Au début de chaque chapitre, je posterai les RAR, en espérant vous faire plaisir bien sur ^^ J'ai une correctrice et je viens de reposter ce chapitre corrigé. J'espère donc que ma fic, sans fautes, vous plaira ^^

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, notre Déesse créatrice de ce monde fantastique ^^

* * *

**Darryl Rogue**

Prologue : Comment tout a commencé…

Par une sombre nuit d'Halloween, un cortège tout aussi sombre avançait dans une ruelle d'un petit village se nommant Godric's Hollow. Une dizaine d'hommes habillés de longues capes noires et le visage caché par un masque blanc inexpressif marchaient derrière un autre homme vêtu, lui aussi, d'une longue cape noire, mais son visage était découvert. Un beau jeune homme au visage fin et raffiné, les cheveux noirs et bouclés, une expression sûre et déterminée sur son visage, il avançait d'un pas franc et rapide. Il s'était déplacé dans cet endroit si reculé de tout pour une seule et unique raison, qui l'obsédait depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne partirait pas avant d'avoir accompli son objectif.

Le petit cortège avançait vite et bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et fonctionnel, mais tellement agréable à y vivre en famille… Mais soudain, à l'une des fenêtres de la maison, un homme apparu et voyant le cortège arriver, une expression paniquée vint se calquer sur son visage. Aussitôt des cris retentirent dans la maison, l'homme cria à sa femme de cacher un dénommé Harry. On put voir ensuite une femme traverser la maison avec un bébé dans les bras. Le cortège continuait son avancée sans la moindre hésitation, à la droite de celui qui semblait être leur chef se trouvait un homme qui connaissait personnellement la famille qui logeait dans cette maison. Et très vite, il allait regretter de les avoir livrés à son maître, mais il serait trop tard…

Tout se passa très vite. Le cortège arriva devant la porte de la maison, le chef fit un mouvement avec sa baguette magique et la porte vola en éclat. Le jeune père qui se trouvait derrière fut ensuite touché d'un sort de couleur verte et s'effondra sur le sol, mort. Puis le maître entra dans la maison et interrogea son bras droit qui commençait à se poser des questions sur ses propres choix de vie. Il n'avait de toute manière plus le choix à présent. Il indiqua les escaliers à son maître et celui-ci s'y dirigea sans hésiter, demandant à tous ses serviteurs de rester là. Parmi eux se trouvait un tout petit homme qui, dès que son maître fut hors de vue s'empressa de s'éloigner, se coupa un doigt et disparut sous la forme d'un rat.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva enfin à l'étage de la petite maison et se dirigea vers une chambre d'où il pouvait entendre les pleurs d'un enfant. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, une jeune femme rousse était là. Il lui demanda de s'écarter, gentiment, mais elle refusa. Il tenta de l'éloigner d'un sort, mais elle le contra. Il perdit patience, au diable la promesse faite à son bras droit. Il lança un sort vert et la femme s'effondra sur le sol, morte, tout comme son mari. L'homme s'approcha ensuite de l'enfant dans le berceau et lança une nouvelle fois le même sort que sur les parents du bambin.

Depuis l'extérieur de la maison, on n'entendit une explosion, on put voir une vive lumière de la fenêtre de la chambre puis plus rien. Grand silence… Soudain, partout dans la rue, des hommes apparurent et les serviteurs des ténèbres se mirent à s'enfuirent dans tous les sens. Les nouveaux venus se mirent à leur courir après, mais les mangemorts transplanaient avant de se faire attraper. Un seul homme resta dans la maison, le bras droit du maître. Il monta dans la chambre pour y trouver le corps de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée et un bambin pleurant dans son berceau. Mais aucune trace du Maître des Ténèbres… L'homme n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à pleurer sur le corps de sa tendre aimée. Il s'approcha du berceau et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci, fasciné par ce visage qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'arrêta de pleurer presque immédiatement. Sans attendre d'avantage, Sévérus Rogue transplana avec l'enfant dans ses bras. De cette nuit ne resterait que des cadavres et 2 morts inexpliquées, magiques. Le maître des Ténèbres avait tenté de tué le bambin et tous deux avaient péri, ne laissant pas même des corps derrières eux.

Sévérus arriva chez lui essoufflé et légèrement paniqué. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit en emportant l'enfant dans ses bras. Baissant la tête vers le bambin, il s'aperçut que celui-ci s'était endormit, et décida donc de le mettre au lit. Encore fallait-il avoir un lit… Arrivé dans la chambre qui n'avait jamais été occupée, il déposa le bambin dans un fauteuil et fit apparaître un berceau à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Puis, tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas le réveiller, il le changea et le mit ensuite au lit. Il lança un sort de surveillance sur l'enfant et ferma ensuite la porte pour redescendre au salon, réfléchir au calme. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir. Comment cacher l'existence de l'enfant, si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait un enfant, le lendemain du meurtre des Potter, de très forts soupçons pèseraient sur lui, et à juste cause… Ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas rien, il venait d'enlever un bébé. Un bébé orphelin prédestiné à être manipuler par un vieux fou de directeur de Poudlard, mais un bébé tout de même. Qui serait recherché, et même très activement… Il fallait donc le caché un certain temps, faire croire à une adoption des plus banales et véridique et surtout, changer l'apparence du petit, et ce, définitivement… Sévérus remonta dans la chambre du bambin qui dormait toujours aussi profondément et lança tout un tas de sort compliqués. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur l'enfant, il était châtain, presque blond, les yeux bleu marine. Seul résidu de ce qu'avait été Harry Potter, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Mais qui pourrait deviner qu'il s'agissait de la marque laissée par le seigneur des Ténèbres lors de l'attentat contre l'enfant… Personne, vu que personne d'autre que Sévérus n'avait vu l'enfant après la disparition de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Après avoir rendu l'enfant méconnaissable, il descendit dans son sous-sol, plaçant des alarmes dans sa maison, et dans la chambre du petit en cas d'infraction. Là en bas, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et de tout, il fit apparaître une facture de médecin au nom de Darryl Rogue, enfant adopté de Sévérus Rogue pour une plaie au front suite à une chute d'un objet que le bambin avait voulu attraper en hauteur. Puis il fit de même pour un certificat d'adoption et un papier d'identité. Ces documents étaient parfaitement vrais, ou le paraissait et il était devenu indétectable, même par magie, de découvrir qu'ils étaient faux. Car même s'il était maître de potions à Poudlard, Rogue était un très grand sorcier et plus rusé que beaucoup d'autres. Il avait lui-même créé quelques sorts alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent en apprentissage de la sorcellerie…

Une fois toutes ces tâches effectuées, il alla s'installer dans le fauteuil de la chambre du petit et réfléchit au moyen de déménager et de protéger sa maison des intrus indésirables, c'est-à-dire, tout le monde… Il finit par trouver la solution. Acheter une maison ne serait pas bien difficile, il avait de grosses économies de côtés, et pour ce qui était de la protéger, il connaissait assez de sort. Mais le moyen le plus fiable de protéger une maison était tout de même un sort de Fidelitas avec un gardien du secret. Mais il devait trouver le moyen de faire en sorte que le gardien du secret ne donne jamais le fameux secret, même sous la torture… Car Peter Pettigrow n'avait pas mit bien longtemps à cracher le morceau, gardien du secret de la maison des Potter, et c'est bien ce qui faisait peur à Sévérus… Il passa une grande partie de la nuit à y réfléchir puis quand il trouva enfin la solution, il s'endormit, dans le fauteuil, à côté du berceau de celui qui serait désormais son fils, Darryl Rogue, se jurant de l'aimer et de le chérir comme s'il était son fils. Comme si James Potter n'était jamais entré en ligne de compte. Comme si Darryl avait été leur fils, à lui et Lily, ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Bien sûr, le petit n'aurait pas de mère, mais au moins, il aurait un père, et c'était déjà ça. Il savait parfaitement où aurait terminé le bambin s'il ne l'avait pas pris. Chez la sśur de Lily, et autant dire qu'il aurait vécu un enfer là-bas… Pour la première fois depuis des années, les rêves du maître des potions furent joyeux, chaleureux et joviaux. Demain, pour les deux personnes se trouvant dans cette pièce, une nouvelle vie commencerait. Sév' se jura d'offrir le meilleur à Darryl. La meilleure éducation possible, la meilleure vie possible, et tout l'amour qu'il serait en mesure de lui offrir. Et tous les gens incapables de croire que Sévérus Rogue est capable d'aimer risquaient d'être bien vite déçus…

* * *

Voilà pour ce prologue, j'espère que ça vous à plu. Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, merci ^^


	2. CH 1 - 4 ans plus tard

Voilà, comme promis, une semaine et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle... Je ne savais pas que les reviews devaient être validées dans les 36 heures, l'anglais n'étant pas vraiment mon fort. C'est pour cela, que malheureusement, j'ai perdu les reviews que vous m'aviez envoyée. En tout cas, merci à tous vos mots gentils, je les ai lues, je pensais attendre d'avoir fait les RAR pour les validées les unes après les autres. Je vous promet que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Disclamer : Tout l'univers et les personnages principaux appartiennent à JKR. Merci infiniment à elle.

Bien, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre ^^

* * *

**Darryl Rogue**

_Chapitre 1 : 4 ans plus tard…_

Dans un petit village méconnu de tous, sauf de ceux qui y vivent, bien sûr, se trouvait une maison. Mais personne ne la voyait. Son emplacement n'était qu'un terrain vide, pas à vendre bien entendu, en retrait du village. Cette maison appartenait à un homme célèbre, mais tristement célèbre, malheureusement. Sa réputation le devançait de loin… Le sombre maître des potions de Poudlard, mangemort présumé, malgré son blanchiment… Mais il n'était pas seul à vivre dans cette maison. Un petit garçon de 5 ans, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleu marine vivait là avec lui. Son fils, Darryl Rogue. Qui aurait pu croire que Severus avait un fils ? Et qui aurait pu croire que quand il arrivait chez lui, le sombre maître des potions se transformait en père joueur et câlin, souriant avec son fils de 5 ans. Hé oui, contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pouvait penser, Severus était capable d'aimer et plus encore.

Ce soir-là, quand Severus transplana dans l'entrée, comme tous les soirs, il put entendre son fils rire et jouer dans le salon avec _Twinny_, l'elfe de maison qui était là depuis bon nombre d'années, fidèle au poste de jardinier, homme de ménage, assistant de potions, parfois assistant de cuisine mais surtout et avant tout, nounou… Car oui, Severus avait mis sa maison sous Fidelitas, il avait finalement trouvé la solution du problème de garder le secret, même sous la torture. Il avait pris en gardien du secret un parfait inconnu, qui n'habitait même pas le même village, lui avait dit le secret et l'avait ensuite endormit à l'aide d'un sort, puis trafiqué sa mémoire à l'aide de tout un tas de sorts plus complexes les uns que les autres pour enfouir ce secret tellement profondément dans sa mémoire que l'homme lui-même ne serait pas capable de s'en souvenir. L'homme s'était ensuite réveillé avec une horrible mal de crâne, un trou de mémoire et une bouteille d'alcool fort, vide, laissée là par les soins de Severus. Depuis qu'il avait déménagé, Rogue n'avait accepté de faire confiance à personne d'autre que son elfe de maison. Seul _Twinny_ et Severus pouvaient transplaner dans la maison et en connaissaient l'adresse… Darryl étant encore trop jeune…

Soudain, l'enfant releva le regard et aperçut son père, dans l'entrée. Il posa ses jouets et laissa sa nounou en plan pour sauter dans les bras de l'homme en criant de joie de le voir revenir enfin. Severus lâcha sa mallette avec les corrections des copies des élèves de la journée et accueilli son fils à bras ouvert, lui offrant un énorme câlin.

_- Alors mon chaton, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Tu as été sage avec Twinny ?_

_- Ho vi ! Me suis beaucoup musé avec Winny. Papa m'a manqué…_

___- _Est-ce que tu as faim, petit chat ?

Le petit garçon se mit à danser dans les bras de son père, tout heureux. Et lorsque Severus lui proposa de cuisiner des crêpes, les ardeurs du petit redoublèrent et Severus finit par le poser par terre pour qu'il puisse laisser exploser sa joie. Twinny vint faire son rapport quotidien au maître de maison, pendant que celui-ci se mit à la cuisine. Soudain, l'elfe disparut dans un «plop». Severus, qui était en train de doser la pâte à crêpe, rajouta une dose dans le bol, quand Twinny disparaissait de cette façon, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… L'elfe réapparut soudain dans la cuisine, avec, accroché à son bras, un petit garçon blond, presque blanc… Avant même que Severus ait pu placer un seul mot, son fils déboula dans la cuisine et se mit à hurler :

___- _Raco ! Papa, Winny a mené Raco !

Hé oui, les Malfoy avaient très souvent envie de se débarrasser de leur rejeton et il finissait toujours au même endroit… Chez Severus. Toujours à l'improviste et personne ne savait quand il allait repartir chez lui. Drago Malfoy avait certainement passé plus de temps chez son parrain que chez ses parents à ce jour… Mais ce n'était ni pour déplaire à Severus, et encore moins à Darryl. A force, Darryl et Drago étaient devenus plus proche que des frères… Drago Malfoy avait, dans cette maison, un lit dans la chambre de Darryl, une armoire remplie d'habits offerts par Severus, car les Malfoy ne l'envoyaient jamais avec des affaires, ses propres jouets en cas de litiges, et surtout, une famille bien plus aimante que celle qu'il retrouvait lorsqu'il retournait chez lui.

La pâte à crêpe fut bientôt prête alors que les deux garçons jouaient sous la table à manger avec des animaux en plastique.

___- _Twinny, range les jouets s'il te plaît. Et vous, les petits monstres, allez vous laver les mains, on mange bientôt.

Les deux garçons sortirent de sous la table et filèrent à la salle de bain, grimpant sur l'escabeau prévu à leur service pour qu'ils puissent se laver les mains avant les repas, tout seuls, comme des grands. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, la vaisselle était en train de se mettre toute seule sur la table pour le repas, (NDA : qu'est-ce que la magie est pratique quand même…) les petits montèrent sur leur chaise au moment où Severus arrivait avec le plat de pâte à crêpes. Comme toujours, le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Une fois fini, Severus envoya les petits se laver les mains à nouveau pour éviter de salir la maison et leur accorda encore un moment pour jouer avant d'aller se coucher. Les deux garçons partirent en courant et criant de joie. Severus tendit l'oreille pour être sûr qu'ils se lavaient les mains avant d'aller jouer… Ils avaient 5 ans, ils essayaient toujours de passer outre les exigences du maître de maison. Severus avait eu du mal au début… Mais à la longue, il avait compris le truc et ne se laissait plus faire… Mais il avait bien dû s'avouer à un moment donné qu'il était vraiment incapable de punir son fils, mais qu'il fallait qu'il se mette des pieds au cul pour le faire avant que ça ne dégénère… Mais il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus assez vite et Darryl était redevenu le petit ange qu'il était.

Drago, lui, ne désobéissait jamais, mais avec les marques de coups que Severus avait retrouvé sur le petit plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il lui donnait son bain quand les Malfoy l'envoyaient chez lui, il n'avait aucune peine à imaginer ce qu'avait dû endurer le petit en essayant de désobéir… Dire que Severus n'avait jamais levé la main sur aucun des deux et que jamais il ne pourrait se résoudre à le faire… Il avait du mal à croire que Lucius avait été son meilleur ami à une époque…

Il entendit les enfants monter à l'étage et se mettre à jouer dans leur chambre. Il donna un coup de baguette magique pour que la vaisselle se nettoie et se range et il monta à l'étage pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Il passa devant la chambre et les vit jouer, calmement dans la cabane qu'ils avaient supplié Severus d'acheter. Bien évidemment, devant leur petites bouilles d'anges, Severus n'avait pu que céder, mais les enfants n'en abusaient pas, alors ça allait. Il passa devant la chambre et sourit en les voyant s'amuser puis il continua son chemin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain ou il fit couler un bain pour les deux garçons. Une fois le bain prêt, il retourna dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de la cabane et se mit à 4 pattes pour y entrer la tête.

___- _Alors les petits monstres, je ne doute pas que vous vous amusiez beaucoup, mais vous connaissez la règle, tous les soirs, le bain. Allez hop, il est prêt et n'attend plus que vous…

Les petits ne se firent pas prier et foncèrent en direction de la salle de bain, commençant à se déshabiller sur le chemin. Severus se releva et sortit de la cabane, parcourant le chemin vers la salle de bain, il ramassa les habits des petits garnements. Il se pointa à la salle de bain avec les habits dans la main et en les montrant, il déclara :

___- _Hé dites donc, on se déshabille dans la salle de bain, s'il vous plaît. Vous êtes assez grands pour comprendre ça, je crois, alors je ne veux plus voir ça…

Les deux protagonistes s'excusèrent, les joues rouges et promirent de ne plus recommencer puis reprirent leurs jeux dans le bain. Severus resta à l'entrée de la salle de bain, à les regarder, simplement. Il aimait tellement les voir s'amuser, il aurait pu les regarder des heures sans s'en lasser… Si quelqu'un lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait père, il aurait déjà eu du mal à le croire, mais si en plus, il lui avait dit qu'il allait être un père totalement gaga de son fils, il lui aurait carrément jeté un sort… Et pourtant, quand il se regardait aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Après plus de 45 minutes de bain, il demanda aux enfants de se laver et de sortir pendant qu'il allait chercher des pyjamas dans leurs armoires. Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle de bain, il faillit se retrouver par terre tant il y avait d'eau sur le sol de la salle de bain. Mais de justesse, il parvint à se rattraper au lavabo et ne pas finir sur le sol, détrempé. Les enfants étaient déjà sortis du bain et emballés dans leurs linges, attendant les pyjamas que devait rapporter Severus. Il les leur tendit et ils les enfilèrent sans protester, filant ensuite dans leur chambre, s'installant dans leur lit, Darryl prit un livre de contes dans l'étagère au passage et s'enfonça dans son lit, sous son duvet, attendant son père, sagement.

De son coté, Severus donna un coup de baguette et la salle de bain se nettoya, et se rangea. Puis il rejoignit les garçons dans la chambre et s'apprêtait à dire bonne nuit à son fils, lorsque celui-ci sortit un livre de sous son duvet, le tendant à son père. Sev' ne résista pas à ses petits yeux suppliants et encore moins quand il tourna son regard vers Drago qui, lui aussi, lui envoya une mine de chien battu pour le convaincre. Severus ne put résister et fit signe à Drago de venir s'installer pour l'histoire du soir. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et sauta de son lit pour venir s'installer sous le duvet de Darryl avec lui. Severus fit approcher le fauteuil de la chambre pour le mettre à côté du lit des petits et commença à raconter son histoire. Après 1h d'histoire, Severus releva les yeux du livre pour voir que les deux petits enfants s'étaient endormi profondément. Il ferma le livre mais n'eut pas le courage de remettre Drago dans son lit. Il se pencha sur les deux petits anges et leur déposa à chacun un baiser sur le front. Alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le front de son filleul, celui-ci lança d'une petite voix endormie :

___- _Bonne nuit papa…

Severus se sentit mal soudain… Si Lucius apprenait ça, le gamin prendrait une de ces corrections… Et lui-même passerait un sale quart d'heure aussi, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour Drago… Lui-même considérait Drago plus comme son fils que comme son filleul, mais Lucius ne devait jamais le savoir et il ne devait jamais savoir que le petit ressentait la même chose… Il fit un des plus durs choix de sa vie, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'«oubliettes » sur Dargo pour qu'il oublie qu'il venait d'appeler Severus papa… Puis il sortit de la chambre, éteignit la lumière et partit se coucher.

Mais cette nuit-là, pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, il fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Cette histoire le travaillait beaucoup trop. Ce qu'il venait de faire était pour le bien de Drago, mais ça lui avait fait tellement mal d'avoir à le faire. Mais même si les Malfoy se débarrassaient de leur fils très souvent, jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient totalement. Ce serait une honte pour la famille Malfoy, et Lucius comme Narcissa ne pourraient supporter de laisser une telle chose se produire…Malgré tout, faire le bon choix et les bonnes choses, ça pouvait quand même faire vachement mal… Severus passa une bonne partie de la nuit à fixer le plafond en réfléchissant. Il savait que si Drago l'avait appelé «papa» une fois, malgré l'oubliette, il recommencerait, car c'était le comportement et le milieu dans lequel il vivait en étant chez son parrain qui avait fait que les choses s'étaient produites ainsi… Il refusait de changer son comportement vis-à-vis de Drago, lui comme Darryl en souffriraient beaucoup trop… Il se refusait à enlever le peu d'amour qu'avait ce gosse. Car c'était bien une évidence que chez lui, au manoir Malfoy, il ne devait pas bénéficier de beaucoup d'amour et de tendresse. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui enlever ce qu'il avait chez lui, c'était tout ce qu'il avait... Un enfant a besoin d'amour. De plus, avec tout le temps qu'il passait dans cette maison, le petit ne devait plus arriver à faire la différence entre son vrai chez lui, le manoir Malfoy et chez son parrain, quand il venait en «vacances». A moins que ce ne soit encore pire et que du point de vue du petit, sa maison soit ici, avec Severus et Darryl. Et là, autant dire que Severus était dans la panade. Si le petit venait à le dire à son père, il passerait vraiment un sale quart d'heure… Même si c'était justifié, la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants après tout… Mais Lucius ne supporterait pas une telle vérité jetée à la figure par son fils de 5 ans, c'était certain. La seule solution qu'il trouva était donc, de lui lancer un _«oubliettes»_ chaque fois que le petit Drago l'appellerait «papa» ou dirait que sa maison était chez Severus… L'homme finit par enfin s'endormir, mais ce fut un sommeil mouvementé et loin d'être réparateur. Heureusement, on était dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, il avait donc congé le lendemain et pourrait passer le week-end avec les enfants.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, beaucoup trop pour un samedi, le propriétaire de la maison fut réveillé par des petits coups frappés à sa porte de chambre. Il baragouina un «oui, entrez» pas très bien articulé du fait de sa voix ensommeillée. La porte s'ouvrit et deux petites têtes apparurent bientôt à côté du lit de Severus. Il leur fit signe de monter et les deux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils grimpèrent sur le lit et vinrent s'installer de chaque côté de l'homme pour un câlin et un moment tendre. Tous les trois se rendormirent ainsi. Depuis des années, c'était un petit rituel qui s'était installé. Tous les matins des week-ends, le ou les petits garçons, selon la présence ou non de Drago, venaient frapper à la porte de la chambre de Severus et ils finissaient leur nuit ensembles, dans le grand lit, ne se levant que tard dans la matinée, parfois même en début d'après-midi. Il faut dire que la semaine, personne ne dormait vraiment beaucoup, même Darryl qui voulait absolument dire bonjour à son papa quand il partait travailler et se réveillait donc tous les jours à 5h, en même temps que son père, partageant le petit déjeuner et ensuite, Severus partait pour Poudlard. L'homme avait essayé de ne pas réveiller son fils un matin, le laisser dormir. Le petit avait tellement crisé en se réveillant, paniqué parce que son père n'était plus là et qu'il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir, que Twinny avait dû venir chercher Severus à Poudlard pour le ramener à la maison parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer le petit… Autant dire que Severus ne s'était plus jamais opposé à ce caprice de son fils, un des rares qu'il lui accordait. Et le soir, ils allaient au lit relativement tard pour un garçon de 5 ans, parce qu'il voulait profiter le plus possible de son père et Severus de son fils, bien évidemment. Ce rythme était fatiguant et éreintant, pour tout le monde, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix. Severus ne pouvait pas amener Darryl vivre à Poudlard, personne ne devait se douter qu'il avait un fils. Il perdrait toute crédibilité aux yeux de ses élèves qu'il tyrannisait. Déjà que sa réputation et sa crédibilité en prendrait un sacré coup quand Darryl entrerait à Poudlard dans quelques années…

De longues heures plus tard, un des petits fut réveillé par la faim qui lui tiraillait le ventre et il décida donc qu'il était temps de réveiller tonton Sev' pour qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Severus refusait que Twinny fasse quand il était là, c'était la cuisine. Drago se mit donc en tâche de réveiller son parrain pour de bon, car si Sev' avait le sommeil léger, il se rendormait très vite si on le laissait trop tranquille. Dargo commença donc par réveiller Darryl pour qu'il l'aide ensuite à réveiller Severus. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Severus, sous les assauts répétés des deux enfants, se décida enfin à se lever pour leur faire à déjeuner et commencer cette journée qui s'annonçait magnifique, comme tous les week-ends. Il se leva et descendit en pyjama, suivis des deux affamés sur ses talons. Il leur prépara des œufs au plat avec du bacon puis les laissa manger sous la surveillance de Twinny pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche afin de commencer la journée frais et réveillé.

Une fois sa douche terminée, Severus s'habilla et s'apprêtait à redescendre à la cuisine, mais sur le chemin, passant devant la chambre des deux garçons, il les vit en train de s'habiller. Il les attendit tranquillement puis une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, Severus proposa d'aller faire un peu de potions dans la cave. Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Les enfants, tout contents, filèrent à la cave. Car s'il y a bien une chose que Severus leur avait appris, c'était l'art des potions, et les petits adoraient ça. Au moins, il aurait deux élèves pour relever le niveau de la classe de potions dans laquelle ils se trouveraient. Bien sûr, quand il était avec les enfants, il ne travaillait que sur des potions simples et sans danger pour tous. Il n'était pas non plus inconscient. Les deux garçons étaient toujours très sage et respectueux des règles dans le labo de potions. Severus s'était chargé de se faire comprendre pour être sure que les règles seraient respectées au pied de la lettre. Un accident était vite arrivé en potions et ça pouvait vite être très grave.

Ils passèrent quelques heures dans le laboratoire de potions puis Sévérus décida que c'en était assez. Les petits avaient besoin d'aller prendre l'air. Ou tout du moins, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal. Il vida et nettoya les chaudrons pour éviter un accident pendant leur absence et leur demanda de monter s'habiller pour aller faire une promenade. Ils ne se le laissèrent pas dire deux fois et coururent chercher leurs tenues d'hiver. Severus les attendit dans l'entrée, prêt à contrôler que les petits soient parfaitement parés pour affronter le froid déjà rude de ce début de novembre. Ils avaient bien tout mis, leurs gants, écharpes, bottes, gros manteaux et bonnet ou cache-oreilles. Une fois certain que tout le monde était prêt, il demanda aux petits de s'accrocher à lui, et transplana. Pour plus de sécurité, il n'emmenait jamais les enfants à l'extérieur, dans le village ou ils vivaient. Personne ne savait où Rogue vivait et encore moins qu'il avait un fils, et plus longtemps il pourrait garder le secret, mieux ce serait. Même le vieux fou de Dumby ignorait pourquoi Rogue ne souhaitait pas prendre des appartements dans Poudlard pour y vivre et préférait plutôt rentrer chez lui tous les soirs. Il avait tenté de tirer les vers du nez de son cher professeur de potions, mais Rogue lui avait posé un ultimatum, soit le directeur le lassait tranquille, soit il trouverait un autre emploi… Dumbledore n'avait donc plus insisté et laissait Rogue vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Chaque année, il lui demandait s'il voulait des appartements privés dans le château et chaque année il refusait, ne demandant qu'un bureau en plus de sa salle de classe.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi dehors avec les petits monstres, au parc habituel. Ils prirent un malin plaisir à jouer dans la neige et se firent prier plus d'une fois par Severus de ne pas trop se salir mais les petits n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, jouer et qu'importe s'ils rentraient tout sales. Après tout, Twinny s'occupait de tout à la maison et ils n'avaient pas encore la notion du travail que cela pouvait être. Mais Severus ne voulait pas les priver d'amusement pour une lessive en plus à faire. Lorsque la lumière du jour commença à baisser, Severus rappela les enfants et se mettant à l'abri, il transplana dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison avec les enfants accrochés à ses jambes. Il les aida à enlever leurs habits sales et les donna à Twinny pour qu'elle les mette à laver tout de suite. Puis il prépara à manger pour les enfants pendant qu'ils prenaient leur bain et une fois le bain et le repas terminé, il les envoya au lit. Il était déjà tard. Et le lendemain, pas question de dormir jusqu'à passé midi, il leur réservait une surprise. Il accepta de leur raconter une petite histoire et ils s'endormirent rapidement. Puis il alla se mettre au lit, lui aussi. La nuit fut calme et sans histoire.

Le dimanche matin, le réveil de Severus sonna à 7h. Il se leva, se doucha et leva ensuite les enfants qui râlèrent un peu de se faire sortir du lit si tôt un dimanche. Hé oui, même à cet âge-là, ils râlaient déjà de ne pas pouvoir faire une grasse matinée. Mais lorsque Severus leur dit qu'il leur réservait une surprise, ils se mirent en tête de vouloir absolument lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais Severus ne céda pas, il tint sa langue jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils transplanent à l'abri des regards et marchent un peu pour arriver à leur destination. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les animaux, ils commencèrent à s'émoustiller en pensant deviner ce qu'était la surprise et quand ils virent la bannière d'entrée du zoo, ils se mirent à sauter de joie et courir partout sous la surveillance de Severus qui souriait de voir ses fils si heureux. Car oui, il considérait Drago comme son fils, même s'il ne le dirait jamais, pour éviter d'attirer les foudres de Lucius sur lui-même, mais surtout sur Drago. Il paya son entrée, celles des enfants de moins de 8 ans étant gratuites et conduisit ensuite les enfants dans le zoo, à la découverte des animaux. Les deux petits s'émerveillaient de tout et devant tous les animaux. A midi, Severus stoppa le tour du zoo pour trouver un restaurant dans le zoo pour manger. Les enfants commandèrent des chicken nuggets avec des frites. Et Severus se prit la seule assiette contenant des légumes. Une fois le repas terminé, ils reprirent leur visite et après avoir vu les dauphins, les tigres, les lions, les loups, les oiseaux exotiques et les singes, ils arrivèrent dans le vivarium. Les enfants, en purs futurs serpentards furent fascinés par les serpents. A tel point que Darryl se mit à essayer de parler avec un tout petit python qui devait être jeune, mesurant environ 50cm de long :

___- _Bonjour toi, comment tu t'appelles, tu es bien ici, ils prennent soin de toi ?

Le python finit par tourner la tête vers l'enfant et sa langue sortit plusieurs fois. Puis l'enfant lui répondit, mais cette fois, dans une langue que peu de monde connaissait. Mais Severus ne savait que trop bien de quelle langue il s'agissait… Rapide comme l'éclair il jeta un sort de silence autour de Darryl, attendant qu'il ait finit de parler avec le serpent. Lorsque l'enfant se retourna vers son père, il fit disparaître le sort et Darryl s'exclama :

___- _Papa, Mangshé est malheureuse… Elle n'est pas bien traitée et aimerait pouvoir sortir…

Severus était coincé, s'il laissait le serpent là, l'enfant ferait un scandale sans comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal, et il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais disons que pour les moldus, ce n'était pas vraiment évident. Il se voyait mal comment expliquer aux gérants du zoo que le serpent avait dit à son fils qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il envoya les enfants à la garderie et demanda à voir le gérant. Severus, les mains liées, exigea à acheter le python albinos de 50cm de long. Il le paya le double de ce que le zoo l'avait payé, mais c'était ça, ou Darryl aurait fait un scandale et cela aurait pu finir par avertir les autorités et le ministère de la magie… Car si Darryl savait qu'il avait raison, il était très dur de le faire taire… Il revint donc ensuite vers les enfants avec le soigneur des serpents qui alla ouvrir la cage de Mangshé et la prit sans délicatesse pour la tendre à Severus. Celui-ci lui indiqua Darryl et il tendit la main pour accueillir le serpent qui vint se lover dans son cou en passant par la manche de son pull. La petite famille termina ensuite la visite du zoo et rentra chez elle. Le dimanche soir se passa bien et le serpent, refusant de vivre dans une cage fut laissé en liberté, à conditions qu'elle ne fasse de mal à personne. Elle accepta les conditions, et donc, elle se baladait librement dans la maison et le soir, elle venait se lover dans le cou de Darryl pour dormir…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que mon chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, juré, cette fois, je me louperai pas ^^ J'accepte volontiers les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives ^^ A mardi prochain mes lecteurs ^^


	3. CH 2 - La rentrée à Poudlard et

Bien le bonsoir à tous, comme prévu, voici donc le nouveau chapitre de la semaine. Bien alors, j'ai toujours un soucis avec les reviews, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe cette fois, mais je ne les reçois plus du tout sur fanfic, heureusement, je les reçois au moins par e-mail, donc je peux au moins faire les RAR, mais ma fois, vos reviews ne seront pas publiés, tout du moins pour les chapitres précédents. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui comprends l'anglais et qui pourra m'aider à régler le soucis.

* * *

Bien, donc voici les RAR :

BB-initials : Merci beaucoup à toi.

: Merci, je contente que ça te plaise. Les Malfoy ne laisseront jamais leur fils de leur pleins gré, tant qu'ils auront leur mot à dire, Drago restera LEUR fils, même s'il n'est pas heureux…

suzette91 : Merci beaucoup. Oui, moi aussi, j'adore le jouer en papa poule, je trouve que ça lui va tellement bien.

stormtrooper2 : Merci, heureuse qu'il t'ait plu. Draco s'en remettra, effectivement, la maison Rogue lui sera toujours ouverte et la famille accueillante envers lui. Mais je te dis la même chose que pour "cyrillo duprat" ^^

Lady Arianna : Merci beaucoup. Je poste effectivement chaque semaine, mais le mardi, car je ne suis pas toujours là le week-end pour continuer d'écrire le chapitre… Et ma correctrice non plus… Donc en semaine, c'est mieux ^^ Pour ce qui est de ma façon d'écrire, je te remercie vraiment, ça me touche ^^ Et voilà donc la suite que tu attendais ^^

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette histoire de review, je vais vraiment essayer de faire en sorte de trouver et régler le soucis.

Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Darryl Rogue**

Chapitre 2 : L'entrée à Poudlard et déjà les catastrophes…

Dans la maison de ce cher Severus régnait une joie sans pareil et une activité hors du commun. Severus lui-même courait partout et rassemblait des affaires. Un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains, plus si petit que ça, courait après son père et ses affaires, lui aussi.

_-Papa, ça, je dois le prendre aussi ?!_

Severus s'arrêta deux secondes pour regarder ce que lui montrait son fils et levant les yeux au ciel, répondit:

_-A moins que tu veuilles être la risée des Serpentards, non, ton ours en peluche n'est pas nécessaire mon fils, et puis tu auras Mangshé et Nakama !_

Darryl rougit et alla remettre son ours en peluche assis sur son lit. Drago n'était pas là, Twinny avait été rappelée la veille pour ramener Drago chez lui. Une famille aussi prestigieuse que les Malfoy ne pouvaient se permettre de ne pas être présent à la première entrée dans le Poudlard Express de leur héritier. Darryl et Severus étaient donc seuls pour les préparatifs pour la rentrée de Poudlard, parce que c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Depuis 7 heures le matin qu'ils s'étaient levés, ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de courir dans tous les sens.

Quelques heures plus tard, les malles étaient bouclées. Celle de Darryl, celle de Severus et celle de Drago avec les affaires qui lui tenaient à cœur dans cette maison. Il avait bouclé sa malle la veille. Severus miniaturisa les malles et les fourra dans sa poche, sauf celle de Darryl qui la mit dans sa poche à lui. Severus n'avait aucune envie de se trimbaler les malles jusqu'à la gare. Il n'y aurait plus que la cage du corbeau de Darryl à prendre. Le jeune garçon avait demandé à son père à ce que Mangshé reste secrète. En bon père qu'il était, Severus avait accepté mais il avait insisté pour que l'animal qui serait le compagnon officiel de son fils à Poudlard serait un oiseau, quel qu'il soit, mais un oiseau. Ils avaient donc fait un détour par l'animalerie du Chemin de Traverse pour choisir un oiseau. Darryl Rogue opta finalement pour un corbeau, le seul de la boutique. Il avait toujours aimé les corbeaux, animaux extrêmement intelligents. Pas de cage, Darryl refusait de mettre en cage quelque animal que ce soit. Severus demanda à Darryl s'il était prêt et s'il avait tout, le garçon allait répondre oui, quand soudain il s'écria :

_-Mangshé ! Viens ici ! Je refuse de partir sans toi !_

Il le répéta en fourchelangue histoire d'être sûr que le serpent l'entende et vienne. Entre temps, Severus avait expliqué à son fils comment cela se faisait qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents et comment cela s'appelait. L'appel avait fonctionné, le serpent se pointa peu après. Le python albinos avait beaucoup grandit durant ces 5 ans, bien nourrie et entretenue elle mesurait, à présent, presque 2 mètres de long. Mais Severus, refusant de trop la laisser grandir lui avait lancé un sort de ralentissement de croissance et il la miniaturisait dès qu'il fallait sortir de la maison. Et là, autant dire qu'elle n'allait pas retrouver sa taille avant un petit moment… Elle se laissa jeter le sort, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait y échapper si elle voulait suivre Darryl et l'acceptait, désormais, sans plus broncher. Une fois revenue à une taille de 50cm, elle grimpa le long de la jambe de Darryl, s'y enroulant et tournant autour. Puis elle passa sous la chemise du jeune garçon et continua de monter pour s'enrouler autour son cou. Elle faisait le tour du cou, puis sur la gorge de l'enfant elle enroulait sa queue et sa tête ensembles en direction du bas et ne bougeait plus. Ainsi, elle passait pour un simple collier faisant honneur à Serpentard. Le corbeau nommé Nakama vint se percher sur l'épaule de Darryl et celui-ci prit la main de Severus.

Il avait déjà enfilé sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette se trouvait bien au chaud dans sa poche. Enfin, l'une de ses deux baguette. Car Severus, en apprenant que le premier choix était la baguette jumelle de celle de Voldemort avait lancer un "oubliette" très puissant au vendeur et avait demander une autre baguette pour son fils, prétextant que ce n'était pas la bonne. Il l'avait payé, mais dans la tête d'Olivander, la baguette était toujours bien cachée dans son établi. Il avait prétexté le surplus pour tout le temps qu'ils étaient restés et le bazar que son fils avait mis en essayant autant de baguettes. Le vendeur de baguette n'avait pas protesté et les avait laissé partir sans plus rien ajouter. Severus transplana donc, avec son fils accroché à son bras, voilà, ils abandonnaient la maison pour quelques mois… Twinny ne resterait pas seule, elle les suivrait à Poudlard, revenant juste un peu avant eux histoire de faire la poussière avant leur retour. Bien entendu, Severus avait déjà pris les devants et mis au courant Darryl et Drago de son look, de son attitude ainsi que de sa réputation à Poudlard. Les enfants avaient écouté et respectaient les raisons de celui qu'ils considéraient tous deux comme leur père. Dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre, l'homme avait expliqué la situation à Drago, que même s'il le considérait comme son père et lui comme son fils, il ne devait jamais le mentionné chez les Malfoy. Drago avait eu, dès lors, l'autorisation de l'appeler "papa", mais uniquement à la maison. A Poudlard, comme ailleurs, ce serait "Parrain" et pour Darryl, ce serait "Père".

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre sur le quai 9 ¾ et sans attendre ils montèrent dans le train avant que quelqu'un ne remarque Rogue avec un enfant. Severus serait, pour la première fois, le professeur charger d'accompagner les élèves dans le Poudlard express. Dumbledore lui-même avait été étonné de la demande du professeur de potion, mais suite aux menaces d'il y a quelques années, il ne cherchait plus à savoir le comment du pourquoi lorsqu'il s'agissait de Severus. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment pour Darryl et une fois trouvé, Severus agrandit la malle de son fils puis s'en alla. Pas de traitement de faveur, il porterait sa malle comme tous les élèves de 1ère année. Drago débarqua peu après avec sa malle et un hibou aussi noir que du charbon et au regard terrifiant. Les deux presque frère se saluèrent par une accolade et s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre dans le compartiment. Après un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur trois têtes rousses. Darryl ne connaissait encore absolument personne en dehors de Drago, mais apparemment celui-ci connaissait les trois rouquins et réciproquement :

_-Cassez-vous satané lions, on ne veut pas de traître à leur sang ici ! Allez donc dans un autre compartiment pour vous entasser, vous le faites si bien que je ne voudrais pas vous en priver ! _

_-T'en fais pas Malfoy, on ne veut pas se taper ta sale tronche pendant des heures !_

Les trois intrus s'en allèrent et les deux frères reprirent leur conversation. Darryl savait que Drago ne croyait pas un mot des insultes qu'il déballait, mais il n'avait pas le choix, son père l'y forçait, et il n'osait désobéir à Lucius, sinon, il savait bien quelle correction l'attendrait à son retour pour les vacances. Personne n'osa déranger les deux jeunes. Ils purent donc passer le voyage tranquille, seuls, Mangshé eut donc l'autorisation de se balader, tant qu'elle restait dans le compartiment. Elle vint simplement se lover dans une poche de la robe de sorcier de son maître pour y piquer un somme. Car, autour de son cou, jamais elle ne dormait, toujours aux aguets du moindre danger qui pourrait arriver, prête à prévenir son maître. Lorsqu'enfin le train s'arrêta après des heures de route, les deux princes se dirigèrent vers les portes les plus proches, Mangshé ayant repris sa place de collier. Severus arriva près de son fils et lui lança un regard "Ne me fais pas honte, porte fièrement ton nom et ne te conduit pas comme un babouin !" Bien que le professeur savait que c'était perdu d'avance, mieux valait essayer, on ne sait jamais… Les 1ère années furent appelées vers Hagrid et montèrent dans les barques, laissant leur malle sur le quai. Elles seraient apportées par les elfes de maison dans les dortoirs dès que les élèves seraient répartis.

Puis ils entrèrent dans le château où ils furent accueillis par une dame avec une allure de vielle chouette ainsi qu'un homme sombre et effrayant. Les professeurs MacGonnagall et Rogue. La vieille femme prit la parole, s'adressant aux élèves :

_-Bien le bonsoir, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au sein de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Vous allez bientôt entrer dans la grande salle et vous soumettre à la répartition du Choixpeau. Soyez avertis, jeune gens, je ne tolérerai pas la moindre singerie durant cette soirée._

Mais malheureusement pour elle, il était déjà trop tard. Darryl faisait justement des grimaces de singes pour faire rigoler Drago. La vieille dame se retourna sans rien voir et se dirigea vers les immenses portes derrière elle. Alors que la colonne d'élèves avançait, Darryl et Drago en tête, Darryl se prit une tape derrière la tête de la part du professeur Rogue. Aussitôt, des murmures commencèrent à fuser sur le professeur Rogue et ses méthodes sûrement pas très légales et plus que douteuses, tout comme son look. MacGo se retourna vers les élèves et commença à les appeler un par un par ordre alphabétiques. Drago Malfoy fut donc appeler après un moment il jeta un regard désolé à Darryl et traversa la grande salle d'un pas impérial et fier pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret ou Severus lui posa un vieux chapeau dégueu sur la tête. Mais avant même qu'il ne touche sa tête le Choixpeau s'écria :

_-SERPENTARD !_

Très fier, Drago se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent. La répartition continua et enfin ce fut le moment fatidique.

_-Darryl Ro…._

_-M'dame, vous ne savez plus lire ? C'est bien écrit Darryl ROGUE !_

Et le garçon s'avança fièrement à travers la salle pour aller s'asseoir sur le tabouret :

_-Bonsoir Père._

Il n'avait pas résisté, avec tous ces regards ébahis le fixant, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche. Il se prit un claque derrière la tête puis le chapeau dégueulasse fut posé sur sa tête, celui-ci se mit à chuchoter de façon à ce que seuls Darryl, et Severus qui se trouvait juste à côté, puissent entendre :

_-Mmmhh, choix difficile te concernant… Enfant orphelin puis adopté. Sang de Lion mais éducation de Serpent…_

_-Je suis un Serpentard, je le sais et ce n'est pas un vulgaire chapeau tout vieux et rapiécé qui va me dire qui je suis !_

Darryl avait parlé bien fort, histoire que tout le monde puisse entendre qu'il n'avait pas peur de se moquer de l'objet symbolique.

_-Puisque tu insistes… SERPENTARD !_

Le jeune Rogue enleva le chapeau et le lança à son père avant de filer dignement rejoindre Drago à la table des Serpent, son corbeau toujours perché sur l'épaule. Personne n'avait pu l'en déloger, ceux qui avaient essayés, s'étaient retrouvés avec des petits trous de bec sur les mains. Le reste de la répartition se passa bien, mais personne n'arrivait vraiment à se concentrer sur la répartition, pour ceux qui connaissait la réputation du professeur Rogue, ou ceux qui l'avaient déjà eu en cours, qui ne parvenait pas croire que le sombre maître des potions était capable d'avoir un fils. A part le Choixpeau, MacGonagall, Severus et les élèves de premières années, plus personne ne s'intéressait à la répartition, trop occupés à regarder les Rogues à tour de rôle. Darryl se pavanait presque, tout en faisant mine de rien en parlant simplement avec Drago et nourrissant de temps en temps le corbeau sur son épaule. Lorsqu'enfin la répartition fut terminée, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Tout le monde se tue, sauf bien sur… :

_-Messieurs Rogue et Malfoy, je vous prierais de faire silence !_

Les deux jeunes continuant de parler, totalement plongés dans leur histoire, n'écoutant ni le directeur ni leurs camarades de maison qui tentaient de les faire taire en leur montrant la table des professeurs. Mais les deux n'avaient que faire des uns comme des autres. Soudain, un murmure de terreur se fit entendre dans la salle. Rogue venait de se lever, Rogue père bien entendu, et se dirigeait vers les deux jacasseurs. Arrivé derrière son fils et son filleul, il offrit une claque derrière la tête de chacun puis un coup de baguette. Darryl décolla du banc et se fit amener en lévitation à l'autre bout de la table, juste devant la place de son père qui pourrait donc avoir un œil sur lui ! Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à sa place et Dumbledore put enfin commencer son discours.

Une fois son discours terminé, il convia tout le monde à se délecter du fabuleux banquet préparé par les elfes, comme toujours. Puis, le repas terminé, les préfets de chaque maison furent chargés d'accompagner les première année dans leurs dortoirs. Les Serpentards se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots. Le mot de passe du portrait leur fut dévoilé puis les préfets indiquèrent aux premières années leur chambre. Bien sûr, les élèves de 1 ère année n'étaient pas très nombreux, une chambre par genre. Darryl et Drago se retrouvèrent donc dans la même chambre, ainsi que Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini les seuls autres garçons de 1ère année de Serpentard. Les deux futurs princes de Poudlard se précipitèrent vers leurs malles et découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas à cotés l'un de l'autre. Darryl demanda à Nott s'il pouvait changer de place avec lui pour être prêt de Malfoy. Ils ne se rendirent pas vraiment compte de ce que cela pouvait impliquer, mais Nott finit par accepter. Après tout, un lit est un lit…

Les autres décidèrent de fêter leur entrée à Poudlard dans la salle commune avec le reste de la maison, mais Darryl et Drago décidèrent de rester en haut, s'installant sur le lit de Darryl, ils se mirent à parler. Bien sûr, c'était mal connaître les deux lascars de penser qu'ils discutaient de choses anodines. Non, bien sûr que non, ils commençaient déjà à planifier les futures blagues et coup bas qu'ils allaient faire durant l'année qui s'annonçait déjà mouvementée. Ils se firent même une promesse des plus inquiétantes pour le reste de l'école :

_-"Nous promettons que durant les 7 années que nous passerons ici, Poudlard ne connaîtra pas de répit. Nous allons mettre le bordel dans cette école de renom et rendre les professeurs comme les élèves totalement fous !"_

Ils se mirent ensuite à rire aux éclats et la soirée finit en bataille de chatouilles et d'oreillers. Les autres locataires du dortoir finirent par remonter pour les retrouver endormis ensembles dans le lit de Darryl. Et c'est là qu'ils commencèrent à se poser des questions sur la relation qu'avaient les deux princes de Poudlard… Mais ils ne les réveillèrent pas et se couchèrent à leur tour sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Encore une dernière chose, j'ai eu une personne qui m'a fait part de ses revendications au niveau de la présentation du texte. Je lance donc un sondage sur 2 points :

-Que pensez-vous des dialogues en italiques ? Vous aimez, ça ne vous dérange pas, ou vous trouvez cela inutile voir superflus ?

-Trouvez-vous mes chapitres trop compact ? Pourtant j'essaie de ne pas faire des paragraphes trop long, justement pour éviter cet effet de gros pavé, mais est-ce que vous aimeriez des paragraphes encore plus petit ?

Voilà, sur ces derniers mots, j'espère avoir vos avis, car c'est surtout pour vous, c'est vous qui lisez après tout, donc si ce n'est pas agréable au niveau de la mise en page, ce n'est pas top pour vous... Et j'accepte aussi très volontiers votre avis sur le chapitre en lui-même ^^ A la semaine prochaine ! 3


	4. CH 3 - Journée type par excellence

Bien le bonsoir à tous mes lecteurs. Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, ponctuel. Il est un peu plus long que le précédent et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai pris bonne note de vos critiques et recommandations, notamment le manque de détails et cette impression de survolage de l'histoire. J'ai donc essayer d'améliorer ce détail. J'ai pris en compte aussi vos avis quand à mes deux sondages et il en est ressortit, pour la majorité, que les dialogues en italique ne dérangeaient pas, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas non plus nécessaire. Alors je les ai remis en normal. Pour les paragraphes, justement, le manque de détails, mais un texte bien aéré, presque trop même... Alors voilà des paragraphes plus long et plus détaillés.

Pour ce qui est des reviews, toujours le même soucis, malheureusement, je n'ai pas encore su trouver l'origine du problème, je suis donc toujours dans l'incapacité de valider vos reviews. Mais elles me font très plaisirs et voici donc les RAR :

stormtrooper2 : Merci pour ta review. Pour ce qui est de la sagesse de Drago et Darryl, lis mieux le résumé de la fic ^^ Ensuite, oui, j'adore Severus dans ce rôle de père célibataire aimant et doux. Comme une deuxième personnalité, en dehors de son boulot. Pour la mise en page, merci, j'ai pris bonne note ^^

Rikurt36 : Merci pour ta review. J'ai eu aussi des soucis pour me connecter avec un compte et pour finir, j'en ai refais un ^^ Oui Darryl est Serpentard. Ce n'est pas Harry Potter, c'est Darryl Rogue. Il a tout de même élevé par Severus et même s'il est un père presque parfait, il est un Serpentard. Son fils en est un aussi. Surtout que c'est plausible, rappelons quand même qu'Harry n'a finit à Griffondor uniquement parce qu'il l'avait demandé au Choipeau qui lui, voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard... Mais je comprends ton point de vue. Merci pour la mise en page, j'ai pris bonne note ^^

Lassa-Liam : Oui, selon le résumé, c'est le but, un bordel monstrueux à Poudlard. D'ailleurs, si tu as des idées de blagues, elles sont les bienvenues ^^

sheryl : Merci pour ta review, j'espère aussi que mon histoire continuera de te plaire aussi ^^ Oui, j'ai pu m'en rendre compte pour ce qui est de cette histoire d'impression de survolage, tu n'es pas la seule à me l'avoir dit. Je vais en prendre compte, après, j'ai peur, parce que parfois, je me laisse embarquer et ça devient long et ça finit même par tourner en rond. Mais je ferais des efforts pour mettre plus de détails et de description. Bon, pour Darryl et Drago, c'est vrai que le coté maraudeurs ne sort que dans ce chapitre, mais dans le dernier, rappelons qu'ils avaient 5 ans seulement... En tout cas, merci pour ton avis que j'ai trouvé très constructif, sur un sujet comme sur l'autre. Et non, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là ^^

lemonpowaa : J'ai bien reçu ta review, sur mon e-mail, malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé comment régler le soucis, même carrément le comprendre ^^' Merci, c'est un peu le but qu'elle plaise, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de le lire dans une review:)

Hayato Delmas : Merci pour ta review, je prends compte de ton avis, merci. Et ravie que ma fic te plaise:)

brigitte26 : Merci pour ta review. Oui, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de devoir écrire que Drago est maltraité, parce que je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Et pour ce qui est d'une éventuelle amélioration, il y en aura une, mais je ne veux pas trop en dire;) Bisous

Philou : Merci pour ta review. Je prends bien note de ton avis, merci beaucoup. Et tu as parfaitement raison, je les avais carrément oubliés ces deux-là... Je ne vais pas modifier le chapitre actuel maintenant, je vais trouver une excuse pour les faire arriver en retard ^^ Merci à toi !

Lady Arianna : Merci pour ta review, et bien sur, ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas prêt de se terminer ^^ Pour ta question, oui, ça finira par se savoir, mais je laisse planer le mystère sur quand et comment ^^ (Et si jamais, je poste tous les mardi soir ^^)

serusia : Merci pour ta review et pour les dialogues en italique, tu es bien la seule qui me les demande. Les autres, soit ça ne les dérange pas, soit ça les déranges. Donc je pense que je vais les enlevés. Merci en tout cas ^^

TeZuKa j : Merci pour ta review, merci pour ta réponse à mon sondage, je prends bonne note de ton avis.

Alycia Panther : Merci pour ta review. Oui, pour le manque d'information et cette impression de survolage, on me l'a déjà dit, j'ai essayer d'amélioré la chose et j'espère que ça vous plaira à tous ^^

Je vous remercie tous pour vos review et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;) Je suis navrée s'il y a des fautes, mais ma correctrice est en vacances, donc dès son retour, elle corrigera ce chapitre et je le mettrait à jour. J'ai néanmoins tenté de relire et d'évité un maximum de fautes.

* * *

**Darryl Rogue**

Chapitre 3 : journée type par excellence...

Le lendemain, les locataires de la chambre retrouvèrent les deux endormis toujours dans le même lit. Mais dans une position vraiment des plus explicites. Bien qu'ils soient jeûnes, personnes ne les connaissaient vraiment en dehors de Severus, peut-être étaient-ils en couple ? En tout cas, ils en donnaient l'impression, Darryl allongé sur le dos avec Drago sur le coté, collé à lui, avec sa tête sur le torse du fils de maître des potions. Darryl avait même serré ses bras autour de Drago, comme s'il voulait le protéger... Drago avait le bras de dessous sur l'oreiller, en dessus de la tête de Darryl et l'autre simplement posé sur le torse de celui-ci. Leurs jambes étaient emmêlées et enroulées entre-elles. Les réveils de chacun des locataires du dortoir avaient déjà sonnés depuis bien longtemps, mais les deux prince de Serpentard n'avaient même pas bronché. Après cela, toute la bande s'appliqua à ne pas se montrer discret pour un sous. Leur plan finit par porter ses fruits et l'un des deux endormis finit par se réveiller. Il râla et demanda aux autres de faire moins de bruit, mais pour seule réponse, il ne récolta que d'avantage de bruit et un oreiller balancé sur eux, ainsi qu'un fin discours de la part de Zabini :

—Darryl, vous allez rater le petit déj' et la rentrée. On vous a déjà laissé dormir beaucoup trop... Enfin, on a fait autant de bruit qu'on a pu, mais vous êtes pires que des ours en pleine hibernation !

Darryl poussa encore un soupir puis se mit en tâche de réveiller Drago, qui était encore pire que lui-même. Il commença par tenter lui caresser le dos gentiment. Sans succès. Il tenta ensuite de se dégager espérant que ça finirait par le réveiller, mais rien à faire. Une fois Darryl dégagé, Drago dormantoujours aussi profondément qu'avant, il se rendit au pied de son lit et ouvrit sa malle, qui était apparue là, la veille, par magie, comme celles de chaque élèves de 1ère année. Il en sortit un objet qui intriguèrent tous les autres, bien entendu, c'était un objet moldu. Sans avertir personne, il appuya sur le bouton du dessus et un son strident se propagea dans le dortoir, assourdissant tout le monde. Drago se réveillant en sursaut tomba du lit, emportant tout avec lui, coussin, drap et couette.

—DARRYL, SUR LA VIE DE SALAZARD JE VAIS TE TUER !

—Drago, pour ton info, Salazard est déjà mort tu sais... Donc jurer sur sa vie, ne sert pas à grand chose, je dirais même que ça ne sert à ri...

Drago, aussi vif que l'éclair se releva et se mit à courir après Darryl, qui lui, était mort de rire. Après s'être couru après pendant 5 bonnes minutes dans le dortoir, à tourner en rond, Darryl décida de prendre la sortie et de faire profiter toute la maison Serpentard de leur petites joutes matinales. Car autant dire que c'était la première fois, mais sûrement pas la dernière. Les réveils en fanfare, s'était régulier, et même plus encore. Severus avait finit par s'habituer et ne les grondait même plus, il avait finit par comprendre que ça ne servait absolument à rien... C'est ainsi que toute la salle commune de Serpentard pu voir débouler un Darryl Rogue en fuite et un Drago Malfoy enragé, tous deux en caleçons. Certains se posèrent des questions, d'autres pensèrent à s'écarter de leur passage juste à temps et d'autre se prirent l'un ou l'autre des princes de plein fouet, pas assez rapides pour les éviter... Soudain, à part les deux poursuivants, ce fut le silence dans la salle commune. Le professeur Rogue venait d'entrer dans le dortoir et ne fut pas déçu du voyage. Tout le monde s'écarta de son chemin, alors que les deux autres continuaient de se courir après, Darryl provoquant Drago toujours plus.

—Messieurs Rogue et Malfoy, cessez cette mascarade immédiatement ! Je refuse que des élèves de ma maison, qui plus est mon propre fils, passent pour des espèces de babouins braillards et empotés ! Vous vous arrêtez dans les 3 secondes où je vous colle jusqu'à la fin de votre vie à Poudlard !

Surpris d'entendre leur nom, les deux poursuivants s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix qui s'adressait à eux. Ils découvrirent avec horreur le visage furieux du père de Darryl et vinrent sagement se placer devant lui pour s'excuser. En temps normal, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire, mais Severus avait une réputation à tenir et il avait avertit les deux garçons qu'il était hors de question que son statut de « terreur de Poudlard » change. Darryl et Drago savaient, l'un comme l'autre, où se trouvaient les limites et lesquelles ils ne pouvaient se permettre de franchir. Ils avaient beau donner l'impression de n'être que deux gamins mal-élevés et irrespéctueux, ils savaient respecter Severus lorsqu'il le fallait vraiment. Et cela convenait à Severus, il savait qu'ils ne lui attireraient pas d'ennui et qu'ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour faire des bêtises pouvant atteindre à leur vie ou celles d'autrui... Et du point de vue de Severus, les deux garçons pouvaient emmerder qui ils voulaient, sauf lui, bien entendu, ça lui était bien égal. Mais il devait quand même montrer qu'il avait tout de même une certaine autorité sur les deux fauteurs de troubles et qu'il ne les laissait pas tout faire non plus.

—A présent, arrêtez vos singeries et allez vous préparer, vous avez cours dans 1h et, par chance, avec moi ! Je ne tolérerais pas de retard et de comportement inaproprié, vu votre comportement de ce matin !

Puis, dans un tourbillon de cape noire Severus disparut de la salle commune, comme il était arrivé. Le silence de mort continua de planer quelques minutes dans la salle commune des serpents, puis, enfin, tout le monde reprit ses activités et les deux amis montèrent se préparer, enfin. Leur petite querelle déjà oubliée, ils riaient aux éclats en se racontant la tête de certains élèves face à un Rogue furieux. Les autres garçons, les voyants arriver presque mort de rire se posèrent des questions, mais ne cherchèrent pas vraiment à comprendre. Car, selon eux, il n'y avait sûrement pas grand chose à comprendre et de plus, ils se dirent que s'ils commençaient à se poser des questions maintenant, ils finiraient à Sainte-Mangouste avant la fin de l'année. Les deux princes se dépêchèrent d'aller se laver, se préparer et s'habiller avec leur uniforme de Serpentard, puis leur cape, par dessus. Une fois prêts, ils se dépêchèrent de filer vers la grande salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner en vitesse, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle pile au moment où les elfes commençaient à débarrasser les tables. Ils se ruèrent à la table des Serpentards pour attraper tout ce qu'ils pouvaient transporter et s'en allèrent en direction des cachots tout en mangeant ce qu'ils avaient réussi à attraper. Ils venaient tout juste de terminer de manger ce qu'ils avaient emporté quand le professeur Rogue ouvrit brusquement la porte de son cachot servant de salle de classe pour y faire entrer les élèves de 1ère années de Serpentard et Griffondors. Le cours promettait d'être palpitant pour certain et mortellement ennuyeux, voir contrariant, pour un certain professeur...

Les deux princes des Serpentard entrèrent dignement dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent à une table dans le fond de la classe. Les Griffondor se mirent immédiatement à se chuchoter entre eux que c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient que des cancres et qu'en tant que Serpentard, ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient, Rogue était connu pour son favoritisme flagrant envers sa propre maison. Autant dire qu'ils furent très surpris de découvrir que les deux princes ne prononcèrent pas un mot qui ne concernait pas le cours. Ils s'appliquaient à faire la potion demandée sans poser une seule question au professeur, contrairement à tout le reste de la classe. A la fin des deux heures de cours, tout le monde pensait qu'ils s'étaient totalement plantés à vouloir absolument se débrouiller seul. Mais ils furent tous surpris lorsqu'un peu avant la fin du cours, Severus décida de faire le tour de la classe pour vérifier la consistance de chaque potions. Il décida de faire disparaître le contenu de chaque chaudron qui ne serait pas préparer correctement. Et le seul qui fut épargner fut celui des deux princes de Serpentard. Tous les Griffondors les regardèrent avec haine alors que le professeur leur accordait 100 points pour une potion parfaite et lors du premier cours. Puis la fin du cours sonna et les élèves sortirent sans se faire prier de cette classe avec ce professeur flippant, c'était tout du moins l'avis des Griffondors.

Les deux princes marchaient dans les couloirs des cachots pour aller chercher leurs affaires et se rendre ensuite à leur prochain cours. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, les membres de leur maison présents les regardèrent bizarrement. Peut-être se méfiaient-ils d'une nouvelle catastrophe... Mais les deux princes se contentèrent de traverser la salle commune et d'aller dans leur chambre chercher leurs affaires puis repartirent en parlant de tout et de rien entre eux, sans même adresser un regard aux autres. Ils se mirent ensuite à traverser le château pour se rendre à leur cours de métamorphose, mais ils furent stoppé par un certain Griffondor, apparemment pas très content :

—Tiens, mais c'est les deux Princes de Serpentard qui, comme par hasard, ont fait une potion absolument parfaites, lors du premier cours... Mon cul ouai, tout le monde sait bien que Rogue favorise les élèves de sa maison ! Et comment douter du fait que tu sois son favoris, Darryl, tu es son fils après tout !

—Petit crétin ! Tu crois vraiment qu'étant le fils du plus réputé des professeurs de potions, j'en suis à ma première potion ?! Je pratique l'art des potions depuis que j'ai 3 ans ! Je savais dire le mot potion avant même de savoir marcher ! Maintenant, aurais-tu la gentillesse de nous laisser passer, on a un cours...

—Mais bien sur, jouez les élèves modèles en plus ! Je suis certain que dans les autres matières, vous allez être des gros nuls. Mais allez-y, je ne voudrais pas privé l'école du spectacle que va être votre humiliation !

—C'est le premier jour de notre première année, tout le monde est censé être nul, espèce de belette. Mais, nous au moins, on a une matière dans laquelle on assure ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit ton cas...

Ron Weasley en eut le bec clouer et ne trouva rien à répondre. Les deux Serpentard lui passèrent à coté en rigolant et se rendirent à leur cours de métamorphose. La porte était ouverte et les élèves entrèrent donc sans se poser plus de question. Ils bavardaient et s'installaient aux tables, deux par deux. Quand Darryl et Drago entrèrent, ils ne manquèrent pas de voir le chat tigré, tranquillement assis sur le coin du bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose. Les deux princes se lancèrent un regard complice. Bien sûr, ils avaient compris. Soudain le chat miaula pour attirer l'attention et une fois obtenue, il s'élança du bureau et en plein vol, il fut remplacer par le professeur McGonagall sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves présents dans la classe, ou presque.

—Bien le bonjour, chers élèves. Comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, vu votre présence, nous sommes en cours de métamorphose, et voici la forme de métamorphose offerte à quelques sorciers seulement. La forme d'animagus. Le don de pouvoir se transformer en animal, chaque personne qui possède ce don à un animal attribué et ne peut en changer. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de notre cours, car vous risqueriez d'être déçus et ce n'est pas une très bonne chose pour une première journée d'école. Ouvrez vos manuels de métamorphose à la page 110 : le sort _Ferraverto_. Bien, qui veut commencer à lire ?

Bien sur, personne ne se proposa et elle décida donc de désigner quelqu'un. La lecture commença donc, ainsi que le cours. Après la théorie, ils durent passer à la pratique. Les deux protégés de Serpentard se montrèrent à la hauteur de la noblesse de leur rang et réussirent très vite l'exercice. Le professeur leur apprit à faire l'inverse, retour du verre à l'objet et leur demanda de recommencer dans un sens puis dans l'autre jusqu'à maîtriser parfaitement les deux sorts. Après quelques essais, se sentant très à l'aise avec les sorts, ils se lancèrent un regard complice en se demandant si Ronald Weasley avait réussi. Ils pouffèrent pensant l'un comme l'autre que c'était sûrement impossible. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent leurs regards dans la direction de la table de Ron, effectivement, c'était un échec cuisant. Un vert couvert de poil avec une queue de rat. Ils eurent grand peine à se retenir d'éclater de rire et décidèrent de reprendre leur travail histoire de se calmer. Le professeur entama un tour de classe et ils reçurent les félicitations de la vieille dame, ainsi que 25 point chacun, comme tous ceux qui réussirent avant la fin du cours, c'est à dire une seule autre personne, Théodore Nott. Ils jubilèrent d'avoir rapporter 175 points à leur maisons en une seule matinée. Une fois le cours terminé, les élèves se ruèrent hors de la classe, pas pour échapper à leur professeur, contrairement à ceux qui sortaient des cachots, mais parce que les ventres commençaient à crier famine, il était l'heure de manger et la grande salle était fin prête à accueillir tous ces élèves affamés qui allaient se ruer sur la nourriture, plus ou moins élégamment. Les premières années de Serpentard se dirigeaient vers la grande salle, sauf Darryl et Drago qui changèrent de direction pour prendre celle des cachots. Théodore les interpella avant qu'ils ne disparaissent au détour d'un couloir :

—Hey, vous ne venez pas manger?

—Hein, si bien sur, mais Darryl et moi, on aimerait poser nos affaires de ce matin et voir nos planning de l'après-midi.

—Ha, je comprends... Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne ?

—Non, bien sur, c'est ta chambre autant que la nôtre...

Théodore leur emboîta donc le pas et les deux princes l'inclurent très volontiers à leur conversation banale pour la durée du chemin. Arrivés devant le tableau de leur salle commune, Théo donna le mot de passe, ils entrèrent et traversèrent la salle commune sans dire un mot à personne. Mais ils furent stoppé par un 5ème année qui leur barra la route :

—Hé vous deux, vous comptez nous snober encore combien de temps ? Non, parce qu'à part votre cirque de ce matin, vous vous contentez de traverser la salle commune sans adresser ne serais-ce qu'un regard à ceux qui s'y trouvent déjà. Je trouve pas ça très correct, vous êtes peut-être possesseur d'un nom célèbre, mais ça ne vous permet pas de snober tous les autres de votre propre maison !

—On ne vous snobait pas, on était juste un peu honteux pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin et on osait pas vous parler, peur des représailles...

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ils coururent en direction de leur dortoir, tirant par le bras Théo qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il fallait lui pardonner, il ne connaissait pas encore très bien les deux princes. Arrivés dans le dortoir, Drago entra en dernier, poussant Théo devant lui et ferma ensuite la porte à clé, plaçant un sort dessus pour rendre l'ouverture par un sort impossible. Puis, ils se regardèrent et finirent par éclater de rire, d'abord Drago et Darryl, puis Théo finit par les rejoindre. Après un bon fou rire à se tordre par terre et a en avoir mal aux côtes, les trois protagoniste finirent par arriver à se calmer. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires de cours de la matinée et Théo leur indiqua le planning de l'après-midi ils prirent donc leurs affaires pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Théo remarqua que tout le monde semblait prêt à repartir pour enfin aller manger, mais il remarqua que Darryl n'avait pas encore son sac et qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit. Avant même que Nott ne puisse poser la moindre question, Darryl ouvrit sa malle et en sortit une boîte remplie de souris sous _immobilus_ et il en prit une dont il enleva le sort et qui reprit donc vie, se débattant, pendue par la queue. Darryl se dirigea vers son lit et en souleva son oreiller . Théodore commençait à se poser de plus en plus de question, mais était parfaitement incapable de parler, car sous l'oreiller de Rogue fils se trouvait un serpent, blanc taché de jaune et aux yeux rouges, enroulé sur lui-même, dormant paisiblement. Le serpent se réveilla et accepta de s'enrouler autour du poignet de l'humain qui le dérangeait et qui le posa par terre. Il lui tendit, ensuite, la souris et l'animal l'accepta avec joie, en faisant son repas. Darryl se releva, attrapa son sac et rejoignit Drago et Théo qui l'attendaient.

—Heu, Darryl, j'ai rêvé, où y avait un python albinos qui dormait sous ton oreiller et que tu viens de nourrir ?

—Non, tu ne rêves pas, c'est mon serpent, elle s'appelle Mangshé, mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne, s'il te plaît. Elle est mon animal de compagnie, mais pour Poudlard, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit connue, ici, mon animal est Nakama, mon corbeau... Tu veux bien garder ce secret, s'il te plaît.

—Hum... Plutôt original, mais oui, d'accord, je veux bien garder le secret. C'est un serpent adulte ?

—Oui et non, là, en fait, elle est de taille réduite, ça ne lui plaît pas trop, mais c'était la seule condition de mon père pour que je puisse l'emmener avec moi ici.

—Il... Pardon, elle fait quelle taille normalement ?

—Elle atteint presque les 2m, maintenant et elle est tout le temps en liberté. Pas besoin de cage, je n'aime pas enfermer les animaux. Mais rassure toi, vous ne risquez absolument rien, elle est très gentille et m'obéit absolument parfaitement et je lui ai ordonné de faire de mal à personne, sauf les rats et les souris. Elle a le droit de chasser ses repas s'il lui en prend l'envie.

—Bon, très bien, je ne m'inquiéterais pas et je ne dirais rien.

Théodore lui offrit un sourire et ils se décidèrent enfin à aller manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur. La grande salle était plus que bondée et autant dire que c'était un vrai capharnaüm. Les trois Serpentards se rendirent à leur table et se servirent à manger. Les autres leur demandèrent où ils étaient et ils répondirent dans la plus grande honnêteté, sans oublier d'omettre un certain reptile de compagnie. Les elfes s'étaient surpassés et tous les mets proposés étaient succulents. Après avoir mangé, ils décidèrent de profiter du beau temps en attendant le début du premier cours de l'après-midi. Ils se rendirent donc dans les magnifiques jardins de Poudlard. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre juste devant le lac noir, la vue était magnifique mais ils n'en profitèrent pas beaucoup, du moins Darryl et Drago, car ils s'allongèrent sur le sol et se laissèrent aller à la fatigue qui s'emparait doucement de leur esprit et somnolèrent, demandant à Théo de les réveiller quand il serait l'heure d'aller au cours. Théo accepta sans rien dire et sortit son devoir de potion pour passer le temps. Quitte à s'embêter, autant prendre un peu d'avance sur ses devoirs, surtout que Rogue n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode... Donc pas vraiment le genre de professeur qui acceptait des retards dans les devoirs... Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé son devoir, il avait un peu de peine, lorsqu'il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il fallait réveiller les deux dormeurs en urgence pour se rendre au cours avant de se faire coller pour retard.

—Hey les deux marmottes, debout, on va être en retard !

Les deux se réveillèrent sans soucis, car ils ne faisaient que somnoler et ils se dépêchèrent donc de se rendre à l'orée de la forêt interdite pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Le cours durait toute l'après-midi, et malgré qu'il fut long, la plupart des élèves ne s'en plaignirent pas car il était intéressant. L'après-midi passa donc assez rapidement contrairement à ce que tous pensaient en venant au cours. Et lorsqu'il fut terminé, les élèves reprirent le chemin pour retourner au château, les conversations restant fixées sur le cours. Le nouveaux trio décida d'un commun accord de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour aller faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient de devoir avant le repas du soir. Le devoir de potion fut très vite terminé pour Darryl et Drago et finalement, Théo, stupéfait, leur demanda :

—Comment vous avez fait, j'y ai passé plus d'une heure entre votre sieste de cet après-midi et maintenant et je n'ai pas encore terminé. Et vous, en moins d'une demi heure, vous avez totalement terminé...

—Ben on fait des potions depuis qu'on est tout petit. Darryl est quand même le fils de Rogue et moi, son filleul, et j'ai passé énormément de temps chez eux, plus que chez moi, je pense même... Donc pour nous, le devoir est un jeu d'enfant, tout comme la potion qu'à demandé Rogue pour le premier cours, ce matin.

—Ah, je comprends mieux, donc vous n'avez pas été favorisés ce matin par Rogue en fait, contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit...

—Non, au contraire, Rogue est plus dur avec nous, car il sait qu'on a largement le niveau et de plus, son propre fils se doit d'avoir une note plus que bonne dans sa matière et moi aussi, parce qu'il est mon parrain, sinon ce serait la honte pour lui...

—Ha oui, logique quelque part... Et vous seriez d'accord de m'aider à faire mon devoir ?

—Bien sur, mais on a remarqué que tu avais de la facilité en soin aux créatures magiques, tu nous aideras en retour ?

Théo acquiesça sans se faire prier et ils se remirent à leurs devoirs pour quelques heures. Ils avaient bien avancés lorsque Drago s'étira et regarda l'heure. Il leur signala qu'il fallait y aller s'ils ne voulaient pas rater le souper. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et coururent pour se rendre à la grande salle. Étrangement, lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Dumbledore faisait un discours. Il s'interrompit en voyant arriver les deux terreurs et un autre Serpentard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attendit qu'ils soient assis à leur table et reprit :

—Bien, comme je le disais à vos camarades, deux élèves n'arrivent que ce soir, retarder pour la rentrée pour des raisons qu'ils choisiront ou non de vous dévoiler. A titre exceptionnel, donc, nous auront une deuxième répartition pour ces deux élèves retardataires.

Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe furent tout deux envoyés à Serpentard et rejoignirent donc la table des verts et argents. Le repas apparut enfin sur les tables et les élèves se ruèrent sur les mets succulents que les elfes avaient préparer pour eux. Le brouhaha habituel reprit, les conversation allant bon train dans chaque groupe. Théodore, Darryl et Drago parlaient encore de leurs devoirs. Mais bientôt le sujet tourna court pour manque de suppléments à ajouter. Il tentèrent de discuter avec les deux nouveaux, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des flèches, bien loin de là, même... Trop absorbés à manger, le trio devait régulièrement reposer les questions plusieurs fois pour avoir des réponses. Quand les fameuses questions étaient comprirent, bien entendu... Ils laissèrent donc les deux nouveaux à leurs assiettes garnies pour quatre, au moins et retournèrent à leur conversation en trio. Ils commencèrent à se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire après le repas. Théodore proposa une promenade dans le parc, les invitant à profiter du soleil encore présent qui allait vite finir par se faire de plus en plus vite absent en soirée au fil des semaines. Les deux autres acceptèrent avec joie, mais Darryl insista pour prendre avec lui Mangshé à qui l'air frais ferait beaucoup de bien. Personne n'émit d'opposition et c'est donc un groupe de trois avec Darryl qui portait son collier en forme de serpent qui se dirigèrent vers le lac après avoir finit leur repas. Darryl avait eu raison, Mangshé apprécia de pouvoir prendre le soleil et de se réchauffer et elle fut bien plus vive de corps qu'à midi quand Théo l'avait vue pour la première fois. Elle se promenait en serpentant joyeusement dans l'herbe et circulait entre les trois compères qui avaient finis par s'installer sous le même arbre que l'après-midi même. Le soleil descendait toujours plus et bientôt, il fit presque nuit et le groupe décida de rentrer au dortoir pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Voilà donc pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Chers lecteurs, j'ai besoin de vous, encore :

Comme dit dans le résumé de ma fic, je promet 7 ans de bordel monstre à Poudlard. Des farces et blagues en tout genre, mais je manque d'idée. Donc, je vous demande vos avis, vos idées de blagues, si bien sur, vous le souhaitez, je ne vous force à rien. Bien sur, pour chacune de vos idées que je choisirais, je citerai la personne qui me l'a bien gentiment soufflée ^^


End file.
